I follow rivers
by landfill heart
Summary: Tu sais, quand je repense aux récits d'Oncle Harry sur tes parents et leurs disputes phénoménales, je me dis que c'était un peu la même chose entre toi et Scorpius, quand vous étiez en première année…  scorose, parce que c'est la vie
1. Chapitre 1

_Bonjour à tous et merci d'être là ! Voilà ma première scorose, c'est mon couple préféré et ça fait longtemps que je voulais me lancer dans une fanfiction sur les deux adorables enfants Weasley/Malefoy. J'ai mit M parce qu'il y a beaucoup d'allusions et qu'il y aura peut être une scène. J'ai une manière particulière d'écrire, surtout pour cette histoire. Le premier chapitre parle de l'arrivée de Rose à Poudlard et de sa première année dans l'école de magie. Le suivant, par contre, sera une envolée vers le début de sa seconde année. Les chapitres seront alternés sur la sixième année de Rose, et son passé: des genre de flash-backs sur ses années à Poudlard, les moments marquants de sa vie et tout ce qui a fait avancer son histoire avec Scorpius, comment elle est devenue cette Rose si piquante. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et que dans l'avenir, l'histoire aussi, et je prie pour que le manque de chronologie (voulu) que je vais créer ne gênera aucuns lecteurs. A très vite, bonne vacances mes amours !  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Les gens disent que l'Enfer est infini. Ils disent que c'est notre pire cauchemar, le visage de notre noirceur. Mais quoi que ce soit, peu importe comment c'est, je dis que l'Enfer est vide et que tous les diables sont ici.<em>

* * *

><p>Je tremblais. Papa riait avec Hugo, et maman était totalement paniquée. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux doucement, mon rêve d'enfant allait se réaliser, mais j'étais terrifiée. C'était le moment. Oui, j'avais peur de ne pas réussir à rentrer dans la prestigieuse maison gryffondor !, symbole Weasley par excellence. Bien sûr, avec le nombre de Weasley à Poudlard depuis 7 ans maintenant, certains ne se sont pas retrouvé chez les lions, mais ils n'étaient pas moi. « Si tu ne vas pas à Gryffondor, je te déshérite » Merlin papa, si tu savais comme tu m'as mis la pression contrairement à ce que tu pensais ! Les yeux clos, je passais un pied, puis l'autre, dans le Poudlard Express. Je pouvais le faire, c'était certain, mais combien de risques ? Ma mère me regardait, fière, les larmes aux yeux, et enchainait les coucous une fois que j'eu trouvé une place assise. Hugo avait un petit sourire crispé, et papa me fit un clin d'œil avant d'embrasser maman. Elle se débattait avec un sourire, tout comme moi, elle n'aimait pas les effusions d'amour en public, cependant, lorsque c'était pour ses enfants, elle oubliait ce côté de sa personnalité. Un soupir, Albus, déjà entouré de curieux. Il réussit à entrer dans mon compartiment, et lança un bref sourire à sa mère et son père. Lily-jolie, comme j'aimais l'appeler, nous observait avec envie. Je lui envoyais un baiser et elle me fit de grands signes, les larmes aux yeux. Le train s'ébranla et les visages de ma famille disparurent dans un flot de fumée blanchâtre.<p>

* * *

><p>Le voyage en train fut si drôle ! Molly, Lucy, Roxie, Fred, James, Louis et Victoire sont restés avec Albus et moi. J'étais si effrayée ! Première enfant de Ron &amp; Hermione Weasley, je sentais une pression incroyable alors Fred et James se sont lancés dans une énorme bataille explosive. Victoire se serait presque mise en colère lorsqu'elle reçut des cendres sur sa robe blanche, mais elle me vit éclater de rire, donc elle prit le parti de me chatouiller parce que j'avais osé me moquer d'elle. Dominique rentra tout sourire. Victoire avait beau être la plus jolie, j'avais toujours admiré le côté rebelle de Dom' avec ses cheveux formidablement vénitien, souvent tressé, et ses yeux surement plus beau que ceux de sa sœur. Elle était la préférée de grand père Arthur, car elle était passionnée par les moldus, si bien qu'elle passait beaucoup de temps dans des endroits moldus. Elle se trouvait en 5ème année, tout comme Molly, elle chez les Poufsouffle et Molly chez les Serdaigles. Roxie et Lucy était en 2ème année, toute deux à Gryffondor et Fred, James, ainsi que Louis, étaient en 3ème année, chacun dans une maison différente. James à Gryffondor, Fred à Poufsouffle et Louis à Sardaigne. C'était les nouveaux maraudeurs. James le téméraire, Fred le farceur et Louis le cerveau. Il ne restait que moi, Albus, Lily et Hugo à repartir. Les paris étaient lancés. Pour moi, Gryffondor ou Serdaigle, Albus Gryffondor ou Serpentard, Lily, Gryffondor à coup sûr, et Hugo, Gryffondor ou Serdaigle. Pitié, il ne faut pas que je me retrouve à Serdaigle !<p>

* * *

><p>Définitivement, les barques et l'eau, ce n'est pas mon truc. Nous sommes rentrés dans la grande salle, et il y avait tant de gens que c'en était effrayant. Tout le monde était tourné vers nous. Je distinguais des cousins, les enfants d'Oncle Neville, et lui-même auprès du choixpeau. En effet, il n'était pas parfait, mais il émanait une telle magie de lui que je ne le jugeais pas par son aspect. Il chanta une petite chanson avec les filles de la chorale en arrière-plan. La plupart de mes cousines en faisait partie. La répartition commença et les lettres défilaient sans que je me rende compte que nous étions déjà au M.<p>

« Malefoy, Scorpius. »

Tiens, c'était donc lui que je devais battre ? Papa a de ces idées ! « Ne sois quand même pas trop amie avec lui, Rosie. » Le garçon ne semblait pas méchant, plutôt gêné, tout en tentant de rester impassible. Il n'aimait pas l'attention, tout comme moi, donc je supposais que je devais me faire une idée par moi-même. Une fois la tête sous le choixpeau, il y eu un long temps d'attente, et il hurla :

« Serpentard ! »

Des rires s'échappèrent de la table des Serdaigle, rire que je ne compris pas, mais lui, de toute évidence, oui vu la couleur de ses joues. Le pauvre.

« Potter, Albus. »

Mon cousin m'attrapa la main et la serra à me la broyer. Je restais calme et lui envoya un sourire apaisant alors qu'il me lâchait la main pour mettre le chapeau. Le temps de réflexion fut encore plus long que pour le fils Malefoy. Et, finalement, il sorti un grand :

« Serpentard ! »

Aucuns applaudissements. Al' était terrorisé. Un Potter à Serpentard. James était livide. Au final, j'applaudis lentement pour le soutenir, Tory fit de même et tous les élèves firent de même. J'étais tellement secouée de mon audace si bien que je me trouve soufflé lorsque mon oncle m'appela. Non, c'est le professeur Longdubat Rosie ! Mets-toi ça dans la tête !

« Weasley, Rose. »

J'étais la dernière, et le choixpeau frôla à peine mon crâne qu'il hurla :

« Gryffondor. »

Roxie et Lucy sifflaient pour m'accueillir, et Victoire me serra contre elle lorsque j'arrivais à ses côtés. Oui Papa, tu peux être fier de moi, je ne serais pas déshéritée.

* * *

><p>« Olivia, attends-moi ! »<p>

Ma camarade de chambre, une née moldue, trépignait d'impatience devant la porte.

« Rosie, bouge-toi un peu ! »

Je soupirais et fis ma cravate en un mouvement rapide et lâche. Ce matin-là, je ressemblais à Dom', en brune rousse, et pas en blonde rousse, ce qui était assez drôle. Une fois dans la grande salle, Lucy ria doucement en me voyant, et Albus, qui m'avait gardé une place à ses côtés, me demanda :

« Hum, Rose, t'as voulu faire ta Dominique ? Tresse, chemise boutonnée étrangement, cravate à peine faite… »

Je le frappais gentiment et m'installais à ses côtés. Olivia, toujours gênée lorsqu'elle se trouvait entourée de nous tous, s'asseyait en tremblant et se servit sans dire un mot, si ce n'est un bonjour murmuré.

« Quoi, j'ai mis le lundi avec le Dimanche ? Et t'es toujours pas à la table des serpents ? »

Roxie ria doucement et me murmura :

« Ils préfèrent les chatons ! »

Nous éclatâmes de rire et Al' devint rouge. Je laissais ma cravate, mais reboutonnais le mieux que je le pouvais ma chemise alors qu'Al' râlait en disant que j'allais briser son innocence. Je pouffais de rire.

« Sérieusement Al', tout se passe bien là-bas ? »

Il me fit un mi oui, mi haussage d'épaule. Tant pis pour le cours de potions, j'allais devoir faire un interrogatoire dans les règles Weasley. Potions était l'un des nombreux cours que les Serpys et les Gryffons ont en commun. Au temps de mes parents, ces heures étaient des supplices, mais aujourd'hui, les guerres entre maisons ont disparu. Ou presque. Le Quidditch reste une exception. Si bien que le petit déjeuné, le déjeuner et le diner n'était pas vraiment par maisons, mais par affinité et par place. La cloche sonna, nous prévenant que les cours allaient commencer dans 5 minutes. Direction les cachots, Albus restait très silencieux. Cela faisait un bon mois que les cours avaient débuté, et j'étais plutôt douée. Seul le professeur d'enchantements était totalement satisfait. J'étais, selon lui, la digne fille de ma mère. Par contre, pour les potions, c'était une autre histoire ! Je ne comprenais rien, et je lisais toujours mal les consignes. Liv' faisait la conversation, elle s'entendait très bien avec Albus et était totalement dingue de Fred. Elle était adorable. Nous entrâmes dans la salle et tout le monde était contre le mur. Une fois que tous les élèves furent rentrés, le professeur décida de nous placer. Par chance, j'étais avec Olivia, mais Albus eut une tête déconfite quand il se retrouva avec Scorpius Malefoy. Je les observais durant les deux heures. Ce qu'Olivia, par logique ne trouva pas à son goût. Elle râlait en voyant ma médiocrité dans le domaine des potions. Tant pis, j'avais mieux à faire. Je ne les voyais pas clairement, mais tout avait l'air de bien se passer. La clocha sonnait, je rangeais délibérément mes affaires le plus lentement possible. Ils riaient. Ensemble. Mon dieu, je ne veux pas que ce blond peroxydé me pique mon cousin ! Tout d'un coup, en voyant mon cousin passer devant moi en m'envoyant un simple sourire au lieu de s'arrêter et faire le route avec moi, je compris que papa avait peut-être raison. Je ne voulais pas être « trop » amie avec Malefoy.

* * *

><p>Ma plume grattait le papier sans relâche. En relevant la tête, je vis Malefoy qui parlait avec Albus. Merlin, que ce fantôme de Binns était stupide ! Je toussais doucement, ils se tournèrent vers moi avec leurs sourires mauvais. Oh Merlin, protège-moi. Ils préparaient un mauvais coup en plein contrôle. L'époque où Albus passait son temps avec nous me manquais, même si Olivia, Lyssae (une Serdaigle adorable) et moi restions toujours avec eux deux. Je ne supportais pas le blond, mais je faisais un effort pour Al'. Nous avions toujours été tous les deux, pas question que ça change. Néanmoins, je semblais créer une ligue anti Scorpius autour de moi. Lucy, Roxanne, Vic', Louis et James portaient une haine sans nom pour le descendant de Drago. Et ce dernier n'en menait pas large quand il se trouvait devant eux. Par contre, il se faisait un malin plaisir pour me faire tourner en bourrique. La cloche sonna, et avec mes rêveries, je n'avais pas fini mon contrôle. Dieu merci, les vacances commençaient le lendemain ! Ma copie disparut, et je me levais pour sortir de la salle. Une main m'empêcha d'avancer plus loin que le pas de la porte en bois.<p>

« Rose, attends, arrêtes toi ! »

Le blond. Je me tournais, le fusillait du regard et lui lança :

« Lâches ça sale blond peroxydé, tu vas le casser ! »

Il s'arrêta, sans pour autant lâcher mon sac. Je commençais à bouillonner de rage et les autres personnes restantes dans la classe commençaient à s'impatienter.

« Je ne suis pas un blond peroxy… Peroxyquoi ?

-Inculte !

-Rouge !

-Albinos !

-Carotte !

-Oh ! Je ne suis pas rousse !

-Non, t'es rouge !

-Les carottes c'est orange, attardé !

-Et les albinos ont les yeux rouges !

-Bien !

-Bien !

- Lâches mon sac !

-Oui. T'as réussi ?

-Pas la peine d'hurler !

-Oui ou non ?

-Oui !

-D'accord !

-Parfait ! »

Albus se tordait de rire, se retenant de tomber sur une Lyssae aussi rouge qu'une Weasley à cause de la proximité d'un garçon, et Liv' se mordillait la lèvre pour ne pas imiter Al'.

« C'est bon, on peut passer ? »

Je toisais le Serpentard qui avait osé me poser cette question. Il s'échappa sans rien dire. Etais-je si terrifiante ? De toutes les manières, Une autre année commencerait d'ici quelques mois, en attendant, il pourra m'oublier.

* * *

><p>Voilà le chapitre fini, j'espère avoir des avis en masse ! LET LOVE IN (diannaagron) et je vous conseille d'écouter la délicieuse chanson qui illustre le titre de l'histoire, I follow rivers.<p> 


	2. Chapitre 2

_Bonjour à tous ! Voilà le second chapitre, nous voilà dans la sixième année de Rose. Ce chapitre est à mon gout très neuneu, et très sexy. Ce n'est pas le meilleur que j'ai pu écrire, mais il me satisfait tout de même. Merci pour vos jolis reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir, et Hilaidora, pour te répondre, j'ai voulu jouer avec l'idée des lapins angoras, qui sont parfois blanc comme les albinos. Et le fait qu'il traite Rose de Carotte serait un clin d'œil au niveau de la nutrition de lapins, qui mangent souvent des carottes. En gros, si Scorp' est un lapin et Rose une carotte, Scorp' dévorerait Rose (a) J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et mon conseil musical de la journée serait Safe & Sound. Let love in, Clem._

* * *

><p>« Tu sais, quand je repense aux récits d'Oncle Harry sur tes parents et leurs disputes phénoménales, je me dis que c'était un peu la même chose entre toi et Scorpius, quand vous étiez en première année… Après, je ne sais pas, j'ai eu mes ASPICS mais tout ce qu'on me raconte dit que vous êtes plutôt proches désormais… »<p>

La phrase de Victoire résonnait dans mon esprit, comme gravé au fer rouge. J'allais le revoir, et j'avais enfin compris que j'étais amoureuse de ce débile. Ce blond peroxydé. Mais c'était mon blond peroxydé, et ça, personne ne pouvait me le retirer. J'ai compris que, durant ma quatrième et ma cinquième, j'ai simplement cherché à l'oublier dans les bras d'autres garçons, mais je n'ai accepté mon amour pour lui… Peut est-ce dû à l'incident lors de ma première fois… En effet, je crois que, lorsqu'on murmure un autre prénom que celui de la personne avec qui nous faisons présentement l'acte, c'est un signe. En même temps, mon compagnon de coucherie a hurlé le prénom de ma meilleure amie. Pas le temps de me morfondre sur ma fierté, j'étais troublée par le fait que l'unique prénom qui est sorti de ma bouche fut Scorpius. Oui, je m'étais particulièrement rapproché de lui ces dernières années, mais je ne pensais pas le désirer. Ne pas le voir pendant ces vacances fut une torture. Je fus imbuvable durant toutes les vacances, ce que mon père n'apprécia pas du tout. Je ne parle pas de ma mère, terriblement déçue par mes notes inégales : Je brillais en Sortilèges, en Métamorphose et en Etudes des moldus, j'étais bonne en Astronomie, en soins aux créatures magiques et en défenses contre les forces du mal, mais j'étais plutôt mauvaise en arithmancie, et nullissime en potions. Je me destinais à une carrière de briseuse de sortilèges et métamorphose, comme mon Oncle Bill l'était. Bref, selon ma mère, 6 buses, ce n'était pas top. Mon père m'a dit être secrètement satisfait de mes Buses, et j'eu le droit d'inviter Lyssae et Olivia (bien que je gardais une rancœur stupide envers cette dernière) pour quelques semaines. J'avais avoué toute l'histoire avec Matt qui hurlait « Olivia » alors que je couchais avec lui à Lyssae, mais aucuns moyens qu'Olivia sache cela. J'ai mon honneur. Si bien qu'Olivia ne resta qu'une semaine, se sentant de trop entre Lyssae et moi. Lyss' en était presque gênée, mais dès que Liv' s'évapora du paysage, elle put s'extasier sur les deux lettres monosyllabique qu'Al' lui avait envoyé. Parce qu'Olive était trop bavarde, elle n'avait confié qu'à moi son coup de cœur pour mon cousin.

« Il te manque ?

-Qui ?

-Scorpius. »

Etais-je si transparente ? Apparemment oui, ou peut-être que Lyssae me connaissait trop bien.

« Un peu. Pas mal. Beaucoup. »

Elle hocha la tête avant de me souhaiter une bonne nuit. Demain est un autre jour, et c'est sur cette pensée que je tombais dans les bras de Morphée.

Il me fixait avec intensité et je ne savais pas quoi faire. Partir ? Cela aurait été mal venu. L'ignorer ? Pire encore. Lyssae, sentant mon malaise, coupa sa conversation avec Albus pour discuter avec moi. Merci Merlin, ma meilleure amie est géniale. Le chariot de friandises se stoppa devant notre compartiment, et les garçons se ruèrent dessus. Sauf Lui. Digne et froid. Beau et majestueux. Il préférait me regarder. Une fois que tout le monde, sauf nous, payait ses friandises, il s'approcha de moi, et attrapa ma main. Je posais ma tête sur son épaule, et fermais les yeux. Il lâcha ma main pour me serrer contre lui. Son odeur était partout. Et j'étais si bien, que je m'endormis dans l'immédiat.

A mon réveil, j'étais toujours dans ses bras. Il caressait mes cheveux, je le sentais. Je n'avais pas encore ouvert les yeux, ne voulant pas avoir toute la lumière du train dans le visage qu'il murmurait :

« Bien dormie ? »

Je souriais doucement, les yeux clos, et distinguais les voix de mes cousins et amis. J'ouvrais les yeux et il replongea ses prunelles dans les miennes. Il jouait avec mes cheveux en même temps, et il se pencha pour poser un léger baiser sur mes cheveux. Je me collais un peu plus contre lui.

« Oui, très bien. »

Il eut l'air satisfait. J'en riais presque. Le silence se fit dans le compartiment. Je tentais de me décoller de lui, mais il resserra son emprise sur moi. Al' soupirait :

« C'était donc inévitable ? »

Je le dévisageais sans comprendre, regardais Scorpius, aussi perdu que moi et scrutais à nouveau le visage de mon cousin :

« De quoi ?

-Toi et Scorp'. »

Scorpius haussa les épaules, et déposa un baiser dans mon cou.

« Je te l'ai toujours dit. Penses ce que tu veux, mais garde ça pour toi. Qui te dit que moi et Rose sommes ensembles ? »

Albus prit la mouche et préféra discuter avec Roxanne.

« Scorp', qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

-Ne cherche pas à comprendre. Tu es ravissante aujourd'hui.

-Tu dis ça parce que tu ne m'as pas vu cet été. »

Il soupira et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

« Matt m'a dit. Pour ce qui s'est passé quand toi et lui… Enfin, tu vois, je pense.

-Quoi ? »

Je me redressais d'un coup, toujours dans ses bras et il eut l'air gêné. Je cachais mon visage dans mes mains et il continua.

« C'est pas grave Rose. On en discutera une fois seul. Tu m'as manqué.

-Mon ex t'a raconté que j'avais gémis ton nom pendant qu'on couchait ensemble et tu trouves ça pas grave ?

-Non, je…

-Tu m'as manquée aussi. »

Il se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser mais j'évitais sa bouche. Pas devant tout le monde. Il prit mon bras avec douceur et m'emmena en dehors du compartiment. Une fois dans un compartiment vide, il m'embrassa sans pudeur. Je glissais mes mains sous sa chemise et il me plaqua contre la banquette. Il était au-dessus de moi, dominant de toute sa force, et moi, si vulnérable, je frissonnais de plaisir. Il me fit un suçon que j'allais avoir du mal à cacher, et déposa des baisers le long de mon décolleté. Il souleva mon haut pour passer ses mains en dessous, et caressa mon ventre tendrement. Je rapprochais son visage du mien, et il fondit ses lèvres sur les miennes, nos langues se mêlèrent dans un ballet sensuel et … Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Il se figea et je disais doucement :

« Rentres Lyss'. »

J'avais reconnu sa manière discrète de toquer, et Scorpius, toujours surpris, ne bougeait pas, les mains sous mon tee shirt.

« Scorp' ! Je ne veux pas traumatiser ma meilleure amie ! »

Il s'est relevé, le visage sans expression et Lyss' entra pendant que je remettais mes cheveux en place :

« Rose, Scorpius, on arrive bientôt, il faut se changer. »

J'hochais la tête et Scorpius se leva.

« Je vais te chercher ton uniforme. »

Il m'embrassa, sans prévenir, et si étonnée, je ne répondis pas. Lyssae avait un sourire énigmatique, puis, elle m'envoya un clin d'œil. Scorp' était loin, alors ma meilleure amie me dit :

« Jettes un sort d'insonorisation, tu fais des bruits étranges Rose… »

Mortifiée, je cachais mon visage dans mes mains alors qu'elle s'échappait. Je m'exécutais et mon blond rentra dans le compartiment. Il lança un sort pour empêcher l'ouverture de l'extérieur et baissa les stores. Je le poussais doucement vers la porte et l'embrassa plus sensuellement que les autres fois. Il coupa le baiser pour retirer mon gilet et mon haut. Il entreprit de me passer ma chemise, mais se heurtant à la dizaine de bracelets que je portais, j'éclatais de rire. Il m'embrassa dans le cou, le fou rire venant lui aussi, et j'enfilais ma chemise. De quelques gestes adroits, il la reboutonna. Il dégrafa le bouton de mon pantalon et ria en voyant que j'avais déjà un collant en dessous de son jean. Il fit passer ma jupe et je la fermais d'un coup de main rapide.

« Elle est pas un peu courte ? »

Il dit cela en passant sa main sur mes fesses.

« Tu m'appartiens Rose, je ne veux pas qu'on te vole. »

Je levais les yeux au ciel avant de le frapper gentiment.

« Pas moyen. Je reste à toi. Ca a toujours été comme ça. »

Il hocha la tête et déboutonna sa chemise. Je fronçais les sourcils et m'empara des boutons de sa chemise :

« Tu peux me déshabiller mais pas moi ? »

Il ria doucement, et me laissa faire. Je glissais mes mains contre son torse et il frissonna alors que j'allais l'embrasser.

« Tes mains Rose !

-Quoi ? Demandais-je avec une voix mielleuse.

-Elles sont gelés ! »

Nous éclatâmes de rire et j'admirais son corps parfait. Bon dieu, le Quidditch est définitivement mon sport préféré. Je lui passais sa chemise, et reboutonnais le tout.

« Tu as encore fait ta gaffe préféré, ma belle.

-Pardon ?

-Le lundi est avec le dimanche. »

Je devins rouge et il rectifia le tir en me gratifiant d'un baiser furtif. Alors, je m'attaquais à la ceinture de son jean noir, baissa la fermeture éclair et fit glisser son jean vers le bas. Il souffla un bon coup, les yeux fermés, et j'étais secrètement ravie de lui faire de l'effet. Il enfilait son pantalon seul, je compris qu'il n'avait pas envie de me choquer. C'est là qu'il ne me connaissait pas encore. J'attendais patiemment sur la banquette qu'il finisse avant qu'il vienne s'allonger, la tête sur mes genoux. Je jouais avec ses cheveux alors qu'il grimaçait :

« Tu me décoiffes, Rose.

-Je t'ai Déjà décoiffé pour tout te dire, Scorp'. »

Il soupira d'agacement, mais juste pour la forme, et ferma les yeux. J'étais définitivement bien.

Etre discret est tout un art lorsqu'un tiers des élèves de Poudlard fait partie de votre famille. Assise à la table où la majorité des 5èmes et 6èmes années se trouvaient, je jouais avec Scorpius tout le repas. Nous avions prétexté une longue conversation sur nos vacances, et depuis que le diner avait commencé, je passais mon temps à lui faire des clins d'œil, des regards ostentatoires, et il faisait de même. C'était amusant, bien que cela blase pas mal Lyssae. Albus, lui, était vexé, et ne parlait ni à Scorp, ni à moi, donc il faisait la conversation à Lyssae et aux frères Scarmanders. Après le repas, scorpius se glissa doucement derrière moi, les mains posés sur mes hanches. Il glissa son visage dans mon cou afin de déposer un léger baiser dans mon cou. Il murmura un petit bonne nuit, et s'échappa vers mon cousin. Je frissonnais encore.

« Vous êtes adorables. »

Peut-être, mais j'étais frustrée. J'avais besoin d'une cigarette. Si ma mère savait que je fumais un paquet par semaine !

J'étais dans la tour est du château. Nous étions samedi, et j'avais pensé toute la nuit à ce qui c'était passé la veille. Je l'attendais, impatiente, et, lorsqu'il arriva au point de rendez-vous, il semblait si parfait que j'en eu le souffle coupé. Il m'embrassa avec passion, baiser auquel je répondis avec entrain. Il m'avait semblé si loin la veille ! Nous nous assîmes, dans un coin de la salle, moi sur ses genoux, la tête au creux de sa clavicule. Il me racontait sa soirée, comment il s'était réconcilié avec Albus, et je ne compris pas tout car il se coupait pour m'embrasser. C'était parfait.

« Au fait, Olivia sort avec Matt. Je pensais que tu voulais le savoir par moi et pas par elle. Ils ont parlé de ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière… »

J'étais si choquée que je n'arrivais même pas à sortir une seule phrase. Les questions se bousculèrent, la colère grandissait mais heureusement, Scorpius le vit et enchaina :

« Il l'a trouvé dans le train, ils sont restés un peu ensemble, isolés et il lui a donné rendez-vous dans la voilière le soir même. Ce matin, ils se sont affichés ensemble au petit déjeuné. »

J'avalais lentement la pilule et l'adorable garçon qui me serrait dans ses bras continua à caresser mes cheveux.

« Ok… »

Il me souriait, déposait quelques baisers dans mon cou. Je frissonais et me collais un peu plus à lui. Il caressait ma peau de sa langue et s'amusa à me marquer légérement. Je soupirais doucement comment allais-je cacher ça ? Il glissa ses mains sous ma chemise et traça des cercles sur mon ventre. Les yeux clos, je me laissais faire avec plaisir. Il avait son visage caché dans mes cheveux. Je le chatouillais à mon insue avec la légère touffe que j'avais. Dieu merci, mes cheveux sont moins épais que ceux de ma mère.

« Scorpius ? »

Il avança son visage pour me regarder. Les joues rougis, je demandais :

« Il serait arriver tout ça si j'avais pas gaffé ?

-Oui, mais pas aussi vite.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui Rose. Nous deux, c'était inévitable.

-Tu en es sur ?

-Aussi sur que je suis amoureux de toi, Rose des glaces. »


End file.
